The Tiger's Eyes
by Shino Yume
Summary: This Is from Juunanagou's point of view. It's about his eternal struggle within himself to find out who he really is. Please review if you read it!


The Tiger's Eyes  
By Shino Yume  
& Masako  


  


_"Regrets"  
Spoken by Juunanagou  
  
The morning passes by without me,  
The bloody sun high  
In a bloody sky.  
I look out over this land,  
This place so devistated,  
And know that I destroyed it.  
This is my home,  
My place of being.  
Look what I did to it.  
I tore it up,  
There isn't much left,  
Save theses broken peices.  
I'm almost sorry now,  
But what I've done  
Can not be undone,  
And I must live with this;  
I must live with myself  
For the rest of my eternal life  
For this everlasting infinity.  
A peice of glass I look through  
With these Tiger's eyes,  
Is so pure and so clear.  
So unlike me.  
What have I done?  
_  


The Story~ Tora No Mei  
  
Immortality, eh? Spare me. That, in fact, is the last thing you should wish for. I, for one, should know, unfortunatly.  
  
You don't know how it is to wake up after a long night of unending nightmares only to look into a portion of a shattered mirror only to see the same unchanging face you've seen for a near twenty years. Wouldn't the old bastards in wheelchairs envy me? I should be about 38 years old, and here I am, a healthy, abnormally stron, 18-year-old Jinzouningen boy. Someone to fear, because I will make you suffer. But your weak human minds are too pityful to understand that my sister and I do the most suffering of all.  
  
Where does this all start? I'd say back when I woke up only to stare into the lifeless eyes of Dr. Gero, the mad scientist who changedmy sister and I into blood-craving killers.  
  
"You are Jinzouningen Juunanagou."  
  
I am Artificial Human #17? How would it feel to have that thrown in your face one day? What did the cock-sucker do to me anyway? Who am I, really? What happened to my memories? There's nothing there. Why do I no longer have a name? Why do I have a number instead of identification? Who are my parents? Is Juuhachi my only sibling, or did I have another brother or sister? What is Juuhachi's real name? Who was I before this? Did I have any friends? Did I have religious beleifs? What foods did I like? What does food taste like, now that I, myself, can not taste it? Did I ever love someone? What's it like to cry? What's it like to feel emotions? I wouldn't know, I'm nothing inside. What does pain feel like? Why was I chosen to have my life torn to shreds, and not someone else? Are there even answers to these questions? I could go on forever, and it wouldn't matter. I've got that long, anyway.,  
  
"Your mission is to kill Son Goku."  
  
Son Goku? Who is he, anyway? Why am I the one who has to kill him? Can't you do this yourself, old man? If it's your score you need settled, why am I the one doing the settling? Are you so pathetic that you have to ruin two lives just to end one other?  
  
What are you saying, old man? Speak clearly, you talk too low. You gave me infinate energy? You made me immortal? I never need to eat again, or sleep again, or have a relationship with anyone other than my sister? How do you know I didn't want them, old man? How do I know? Why did you have to take my memories too, old man? Did I ask you to? If I don't need anything, then I don't need you, old man. Sweet eternal dreams, the lights are going out now.  
  
What's my purpose on this blue planet, anyway? The only thing I know is "...Kill Son Goku..." But now Son Goku is dead. Is there a point to my existance? I'm going to make it so.  
  
Humans. You're all worthless. Every fucking single one of you sitting at your damned computers wasting the precious lives you have. What if you were the computer, human? I am, save I can think for myself. You can taste, you can love, you can feel pain. Fire can burn you. Knives can cut you. If a bullet strikes you the wrong way, you will die. You have a chance to die. You have emotions. You have friends and relatives. You have a name, an identity. You know who you are!!!! You take all of these things for granted. I don't have them. Revenge will be in my name, and you will die.  
  
I've changed one thing in my life. My purpose is now to destroy the human race. Humans were a mistake anyway. Their extinction will bring about the Great Silence. _Finally_. Everything has it's end, being that it's not immortal.  
  
And what of Juuhachi, my only known relative, my twin sister, my other half? She is the only one I would give my existance for. Without her, I am not complete. She is everything I know, and the only strand of hope I have left. Should she ever turn her back on me, then I would end my very life, though I am ovlivious as to how. After all, if I am at least half machine... there has to be a switch somewhere... right?  
  
I'm jelous, human, that you would feel pain ripple throught your body when I smash the life out of you. I'll find it a pleasure to hear your primal screams as I rip your body to shreds. Perhaps I'm just getting revenge because you can feel it and I wouldn't be able to, or maybe I'm happy for you, now that you get to die; the chance to go to Heaven for eternal celebration; or to Hell for eternal suffering.   
  
Or Perhaps I have all ready died.  
  
Either I can not die now, because I am immortal, or I am all ready dead. Maybe I am destroying Earth, or maybe I am in Hell. After all, I am suffering eternally, arn't I? Wouldn't you be, human? Wouldn't you, if you had to wake up every morning and look out at the world through my eyes...Tora No Mei? Would you be upset if the only thing you knew was to kill? If you had no life otherwise? If you were nothing too, what would you do? This pathetic world is only more unanswered questions. There must be an end someday. I will bring that day sooner.  
  
Shimekukiri! (end)


End file.
